Two weddings and some suprises!
by X23 and Pietro forever
Summary: basically a repost of Laura's Nightmare! coughWithahppyendingcough, only slightly different!


Two weddings and Some Suprises!

Chapter 1: It's Logan, Isn't it?

Laura-Lexa Logan smiled as the Danger Room program started to slow itself down, it was one she'd helped design, actually, so she relaxed and let the sounds-horrific to her-of the program fade out as her mind wandered. Oh, how she enjoyed these small Danger Room sessions with her squad of students, part of the next generation of the X-Men after her generation! They made her happy to be at the institute. Looking back, she'd enjoyed the Danger Room even as a student here, which was unusual, the other kids would be sweaty and tired and stiff and sore by the end of a session but not Laura-lexa, she'd still have energy to burn, that's where the program she was running today came in, she, Logan and the Professor developed it so she could work off her nightmares, hatred and anger in a nonviolent way, nonviolent towards the other students who were now teachers, that is. Of course, considering who her father is-Logan- maybe it wasn't that unusual after all, she and he both enjoyed the Danger Room and often snuck in together to train and watch each other train which, for Laura-lexa, was calming, or alone late at night as Laura-lexa alone was the lone student who'd known Logan's access code for the lower levels, and now she had her own access code for the lower levels. She brought her mind back to the present where she was a teacher, and looked up at the clock and says, "Computer end program."

"Circe activated, X-23 voice key accepted. Program WX/HYDRA 101 level 2 ended. Have a nice day, Laura-lexa and class." The Danger Room returns to normal as the surroundings change back to the metallic, round room that's so familiar to Laura-lexa. Laura-lexa says, "Thank you, Circe, we will. Okay kids, our Danger Room time's up for today. Phoenix and Cyclops have booked two sessions back to back for their classes today, joint sessions. Can anyone tell me what we've learned today? Anna?" Anna says, "yes, Miss Laura-lexa, we've learned that people will always hate mutants, that people will experiment on mutants and do horrible things to them such as cloning them and then turn around and blame it on us mutants." Laura-lexa says, trying unsuccessfully to hide her emotions, "yes we have learned that, Anna. Thank you. Class dismissed." She follows the last students out, listening to her favorite student Maria, berate Anna for mentioning mutant experimentation and cloning to Miss Laura-lexa, "Anna, you should know better, Miss Laura-lexa chose today's program as an example of horrid things the normal people will do to mutants. Miss Laura-lexa shared her past and slightly Mr Logan's past with us today so we could learn from it, not insult her or Mr. Logan!" As the door slid shut behind them, she frowned as she noticed that, for the first time ever, Logan-her dear father-wasn't in his usual place, leaning against the wall, waiting for her after her classes ended. Instead of Logan, she found both Jean and Scott without their classes or Alex, Gabe, Rachel and Nate right behind them for the first time in as long as she could remember and they said as one voice, "Laura-lexa, something's come up. Please dismiss your students and send them to your classroom to get their things and then to their rooms. You must come with us, right now." Laura-lexa says, "kids, you've heard Professor/Dr. Grey-Summers and Professor Summers and hear me now, your own Professor Logan, go to the classroom, get your things, all of them, and go to and stay in your rooms until we give the all-clear signal which you all know is three long rings followed by three short rings. I'll see you guys tonight for our nightly all squad session if it's not cancelled! Maria, Anna, lead off, everyone else, listen to Maria and Anna, they're in charge in my place." The students hurry off to Laura's classroom to get their things led by Anna and Maria. Laura-lexa says to Scott and Jean, "well Jean, Scott, what's happened? Wait, it's Logan, isn't it? Well, tell me. I can take it." Jean says, "Yes, Laura-lexa, it is Logan. Do you want to see him first then talk to the professor or talk to the professor first then see him? I'm so sorry, Laura-lexa, Hank doesn't think he'll make it through the night." Laura-lexa says, "Talk to the professor first, I wanna know what's wrong with him before I see him. Oh really now, so Hank thinks Logan won't make it? Well i think he will. Why you did let Jean tell me about Logan, Scott?" Scott says, "Laura-lexa, I let Jean tell you because I thought it might be easier to hear if it was coming from another woman instead of from me." Laura-lexa says, getting angry now, "Easier to hear, Scott? How would you like it if either Alex or Rachel or Nate or Gabe or even Jean were in Logan's place right now? You'd be just as upset and angry as I am now." Scott says, "Laura-lexa, I'm sorry, okay? And you're right, I should of thought things though better. Now let's move it." The threesthreesome head to the elevator and the main floor. Once there, they head for the Professor's office at a run. Scott says, once they're at Professor Xavier's office, "Laura-lexa, do you want us to go in with you or do you want to talk with the professor alone?" Laura-lexa says, "alone, please." Scott and Jean say,"all right." They walk off, presumably to their classrooms or in Jean's case, the med bay. Laura-lexa says, "professor?" Professor Xavier tells her telepathically, Come in Laura-lexa. Please shut the door behind you. Thank you. I understand you're here about Logan's current condition, correct?

Laura-lexa shuts the door and replies, "Professor, please stay out of my mind, thanks. Yes, I am here about Logan's current condition. Jean and Scott tell me Hank thinks he won't last the night. What happened to him? Wait a minute, that one mission that was personal, that's when it happened, right? Tell me, I can take it." The professor says, "Sorry, I forgot your personal policy about having your mind read. Laura-Lexa, like Jean and Scott told you already, he might not make it to tomorrow. Yes, it was on the personal mission that this happened. I'm so sorry, I should given him backup-you and Ororo, I suppose, his two girls! I blame myself for this. See, it was supposed to be a quick grab files 'n' run mission, but Sabertooth showed up and attacked Wolverine. I am so sorry, Laura-lexa. If you want to see him now, you can go." Laura-Lexa says, "I understand, and it's not your fault, Sabertooth showed up out of nowhere. You know he and my father have a violent shared history. Well, I'll be going now. I'll pop back in after I see him, alright?" Laura-lexa walks out of Professor Xavier's office, closing the door again, to find the whole of the various X-Teams, X-Treme led by Amara, New led by Bobby, the Core team, X-Men led by Scott and Jean, with Ororo and Logan as back up/emergency leaders, Red led by Laura-lexa and her now boyfriend and hopeful fiancé Pietro, Blue led by Jamie and Rahne, and Excalibur led by Rachel and Nate, with their Uncles Alex and Gabriel-Gabe-as back up/co-leaders; all of them were there, waiting for her. Amara, seeing how bad it seems, reaches out to Laura-lexa and says, "Hey Xie, what's wrong? OH, it's Logan, right I forgot." Laura-lexa keeps walking as if in a daze, she doesn't hear anything anyone says to her.Ororo quietly follows her as she walks straight to the elevator and rides to the lower levels where the med bay is located and walks right in, "Hank, Jean you around?" she says loudly. Getting no answer from Hank or Jean she looks for Logan, spotting him on a far cot, she walks over and gasps. Calming down she says, "You can hear me still, can't you, Dad? Well, I need you to pull out of this and come back to me. I'm worried about you, Dad, and I know for a fact that 'Roro and 'Tro are too. Look the things I said when we first met, that this was all your fault, because of you neither SHIELD or HYDRA will leave me alone, all of it is lies! It's HYDRA's own fault for all of it!" Just then Hank walks into the med bay. Seeing her, he says, "Laura-Lexa, we're still running tests, since we don't know exactly what Sabertooth did, since Logan hasn't regained consciousness yet. However there might yet be a way to save him.. no we couldn't… or could we? I'll need Jean, myself and you, Laura-lexa." Laura-lexa says, "Me?" hank replies, "yes you." "But how? And more importantly, why?" "because you're the only other person around here with almost the exact same DNA as Logan. Your healing factor is identical to his which means we could possibly jump-start his by-" "borrowing some of mine and transferring it to him!" Laura-lexa finishes Hank's thought. She then says, "give me two hours and i promise I'll be back here with Jean, oh and Pietro will probably insist on waiting to make sure I come out of it okay. So he'll be coming back with me and Jean. And I'm pretty sure 'Roro's right behind me. 'Roro, go see Logan, I don't want him left alone right now." She exits the room and runs to the elevator which she takes upstairs. She runs to Jean's classroom and says, "Jean, come with me, oh can you signal Pietro telepathically to meet me in the medical bay? Thanks a bunch, Jeannie Girl." Jean replies, "already on it. And I can do you one better. He'll meet us outside in the hallway. Let's move it if we want to save Logan!" The two rush out of the room to find Pietro waiting for them in the hallway. They then head back to the elevator and downstairs to the med bay. Ororo is standing ramrod straight beside Logan's cot, with her left hand over her mouth and her right hand resting on Logan's chest. Pietro quietly walks over to her side and says, "MissMunroe,howareyouholdingup?Iknowyouhave

feelingsforMr.Logan."1-1 Jean, Hank and laura-lexa convey in a smaller room off to the side of the medical bay where they talk business. Jean says, "what are we doing exactly?" Hank replies, "we're borrowing some of Laura's healing factor and transferring it to Logan to re-jump-start his." Laura-lexa says, "that's pretty much it. I'm ready when you two are." Hank says, " I'm ready when Jean is." Jean says, "I'm ready. What do we tell Windrider and Speedy out there?" Hank says, "We tell them we're gonna save Logan via his daughter and her healing factor." Laura-lexa walks out and approaches Pietro first and explains what they're about to do and then hugs and kisses him. He says, "ButLaura-Lexa, Idon'twantyoutogethurt!JusttellHank,Jean,and

Racheltobecareful,allright?"1-2 She then approaches Ororo and explains to her what they're about to do and then she hugs her and says, "'Roro, I know you and Dad wanna get married, so do 'Tro and I. hopefully both Dad and I make it out of this okay. I love you, 'Ro, you're like my mother. I love you 'Tro. See you guys after I wake up." Laura-lexa walks towards the section of the med bay that is used for operations and such. Jean and Hank quickly join her with Logan's cot as well. "well," Jean says, "let's get on with it." Laura-lexa says, "ready when you guys are." The three quickly prep the supply cart and with a few little telekinetic boosts now and then, they're ready for action in fifteen minutes, most of the supplies are already on the carts, thanks to Jean's watchful eyes as well as powers and Hank's helpfulness. Laura-lexa said, "Maybe we should have Rachel in on this, too? I mean, she does have a mind for medical work, just like you Jean. You musta passed that onto her as well as her abilites!" Jean says, "I'll summon her telepathically, but she might not be able to make it. She and Nate often help Scott and I with our class. She's probably helping to keep the kids calm right now." Jean sends out a telepathic message to Rachel who replies that she'll be there ASAP. Jean says, "She's coming." At that very moment the elevator arrives, and Rachel, the "Mini-Jean" of the institute steps out of it, "Hey Laura-lexa, Hank, Mom. What's up? Mom kinda explained but not totally!" Laura-lexa fills them all in on what happened as told to her by the professor, "this most recent personal mission of dad's was supposed to be a grab 'n' run mission, but Sabes showed up and attacked dad, which is why he's unconscious at the moment. Hank tell her the plan for bringing him back to conciousness." Hank fills in rachel on their plan and then says, "you're sure up to helping with this, Rachel? You may be our "Mini-Jean", but you're still a teenager! And Laura-lexa, you're sure you want to do this?" Laura-lexa replies, "Yes Hank I'm sure i want to do this, dad would do the same if it were me lying there unconscious!" Rachel says, "yes Hank, I do want to help. And stop this "mini-Jean" stuff, all of you!" They proceed with the procedure and then they are finished quite quickly.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Author's notes:

I wrote pietro's dialogue the way it woud sound on X-Men Evolution so what he's saying in each chapter will be translated into non-pietro for the rest of us (myself not included as I speak pretty fast sometimes and so I can translate what he's saying pretty much automatically!).

So his dialogue in this chapter is:

1-1 (the first number is the chapter number then the sentence number):

"Miss Munroe, how are you holding up? I know you have feelings for Mr. Logan."

1-2 "But Laura-Lexa, I don't want you to get hurt! Just tell Hank, Jean and Rachel to be careful, all right?"

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Chapter 2: The Proposals

The three medical workers roll Laura-lexa and Logan's cots into the recovery room where Pietro and Ororo are waiting. Very quickly Jean says, "they might sleep for a while still. Rachel get these two some coffee and a soda. Bring down a coffee for me and hank as well as a beer for Logan and a soda for laura-lexa and yourself." Rachel says, "yes mom, oh and Pietro, I read Laura's mind before we began and all she could think about was you. She wants to marry you." Jean says with a fierce look on her face, which Rachel knows to mean "quit reading people's minds without permission", "Rachel, the drinks, NOW!" Rachel scurrys out of the room and heads up to the kitchen and grabs a tray on which she places three sodas, three mugs of coffee; one sweeteed with honey, one with sugar and milk, and one black; and one can of beer. She walks down to the elevator which she takes directly to the med bay. Heading to the recovery room, and setting her soda on a bedside table, she says, "here are the drinks, mom. Miss Ororo, your coffe, sweeted with the natural honey you like so much; Pietro, your coke; mom, your coffee, sweeted the traditional way; and the other soda on the tray is Laura's and the one can of beer is Mr. logan's," she then takes the remaining mug of coffee over to Hank, and says, " Mr. McCoy, your coffee, black." Hank says, "thanks Rachel, and about earlier, I'm sorry, you're your own person, not your mother's sister or anything." Rachel hurrys back to the recovery room where she finds Laura-lexa starting to wake up. She sits down on the edge of Laura's bed and says, "hiya Laura-lexa, how are ya doing?" Pietro speeds out of the room and comes back in a few minutes with a ring box. Getting down on one knee he says, "Laura-lexaLogan, willyou becomemywife,Mrs.Logan-Maximoff?Ireally loveyouandaccordingtowhatyousaidbefore,Uoulovemeasmuch." 2-1

Laura-lexa jumps from her cot and wrapping her arms around Pietro, says, "yes, oh yes, Of course I will. Wanda and Lorna will be so happy for us. Father will want to know where we're gonna live, here or an apartment in town? Out of town? Where will we go?"

Pietro replies, "LauraLexa,Yes Mysisterswillbehappyforus.Andyes,yourfatherwillwanttoknowwherewewilllive,soafterourhoneymoon,We'llmoveourbelongingsintoacouplessuiteuponthefourthflooroftheInstitute.ThatwillsasiftyLogan.DoyouthinkIcanstartcallinghimFatherL,ornot?That's theleastofourworries,whatarewetodoaboutmyfather?He'sourarchenemyandyethe'sstillMydad!He'sstillWanda'andLorna'sdadtoo!  
Canwesafelyinvitehimandhiscongientofpeopleornot?  
Someoftheothermightnotunderstandwhyhe'sattheweddingbutHe'smydadandIwanthimthereeveniftheothersdon't!  
It'sOURweddingsowhoaretheytofreakingdicatewhocanandwhocan'tcometoOURwedding!  
ItsOURWEDDINGforcryingoutloud;notanyoftheir's" 2-2

Laura-Lexa says, "Oh,Pie-Pie-my-Pie-Pie, We simply invite him and the brotherhood anyways and tell the others to suck it up;and if they have a problem with it, they can either keep it to themselves and be safe or say it and face my claws!" Rachel and Jean glance at each other without speaking either out loud or telepathically, and head towards the small lab off to the side of the medical bay. While Pietro and Laura-lexa are discussing weddings plans, Ororo slips over to Logan's bedside and says, "Logan, please wake up. It's 'Roro! Please wake up." She runs her hand along Logan's chest and down his arm, suddenly her hand is grabbed and she smiles, "logan! You're awake!" Logan replies, "of course i am, Windrider, my sweet! Marry me?"  
Ororo smiles at him and quickly says, "Yes. It's what I want more than anything, except maybe peace between mutants and humans! Oh, yes, Logan, I'll marry you."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Author's notes:

Pietrospeaktranslations (Pietro speak translations):

2-1"Laura-lexa Logan, will you become my wife, Mrs. Logan-Maximoff? I really love you and according to what you said before, you love me as much."

2-2 "Laura-Lexa,Yes my sisters will be happy for us. And yes, your father will want to know where we will live, so after our honeymoon, We'll move our belongings into a couple suite up on the fourth floor of the Institute. That will make Logan happy. Do you think I can start calling him Father L, or not? That's the least of our worries, what are we to do about my father? He's our archenemy and yet he's still my dad !He's still Wanda' and Lorna's dad too! Can we safely invite him and his congient of people or not? Some of the others might not understand why he's at the wedding but he's my dad and I want him there even if the others don't !It's OUR wedding so who are they to freaking dicate who can and who can't come to OUR wedding! Its OUR WEDDING for crying out loud; not any of their's!!"

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Chapter 3: the wedding prepations


End file.
